Lukas and Quentin's First Night
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: A Fanfic about the day that Quentin went to Lukas' house and expressed his true feelings. Please review and tell me if I should make more chapters or not
It's been a while since I've written a Hentai, so I apoligize for the short length. I'm working on some other better ones, some of which will include this pairing

* * *

Norway and Greenland had had a long history together. Even though Greenland, also named Quentin, liked Norway more, he was rightful property of Denmark. Every now and then, he would go and hang out with Lukas, but he didn't let Mathias know when or where. If Mathias found out, he may become upset and punish the island nation. Quentin didn't want that, so he was sure to keep his business with Lukas a secret.

They went everywhere with each other. Parks, stores, street fairs, you name it. The only place he hadn't been to was Lukas' house. He never went because he thought that it would be too obvious of a place for Mathias to look. However, one day he got the courage up and went to Lukas' house.

Lukas let his little friend inside and shut the door behind them. "You're house is just as I had imagined it to be!" Quentin said as he looked around at all the amazing decorations. There were Viking artifacts and crafts decorating most of the walls. "Well thank you. I try to make it look decent." Lukas said with a nod of acknowledgement. Quentin took his shoes off and put his bag by the door.

"So what brings you here today?" Lukas asked. "Just...getting away from Mathias. He's been very annoying." Quentin said as he looked at the ground shyly. Lukas nodded and rolled his eyes. If anyone knew how annoying that Dane was, it was him. "But I also wanted to tell you how I...how I uh..." Quentin stuttered. Lukas stooped down to the smaller one's level and cradled his small face in his caring hands. "You can tell me anything you want. You know that." He said, his facial expression turning into a soft and loving one.

"I want to tell you how I f-feel about you" Quentin said. He was still nervous over what he was going to say, but Lukas' peaceful expression made it not as bad. He smiled a little and waited for the smaller nation to continue. "I...well...I really, really like you and I...would like to make you happy." Quentin went on to say. Lukas' smile grew wider. He really liked the little nation as well, and wanted to make him happy too. "Of course. So where will we go this time? Water Park? Hot air balloon ride? Fishing maybe? I have a pond in the back yard." Lukas said.

Quentin sighed. "N-not like that. I think what I want to say is that...well...to put my desires in simplest terms...I want to make you moan." He said, blushing deeply. Lukas paused for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quentin saying such a thing was only something he'd dreamed of, and to actually see it happen...well, it was amazing. Lukas didn't have any clue of how to respond to such a request.

"Well...Quentin...I...I would like that very much." He finally said. The smaller nation smiled shyly and lead the taller one into his bedroom. "I'm so happy you said yes, big brother." Quentin said with a cute grin. Lukas was happy already, hearing Greenland call him big brother. It sounded so sweet! The little one began to undress and Lukas watched with satisfaction. He saw the little one's perfect body be revealed from under the clothing. When he was fully undressed, he did a few cute poses before going to Lukas.

Button after button, his striped shirt was unfastened and thrown on the pile of clothes. Next came his pants. Undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, Quentin made sure to do it slowly so it became a tease. "P-please hurry" Lukas said, obviously wanting the smaller one to undress him faster. When the task was finally done, they got on the bed and lay beside each other. Their naked bodies brushed against the other's and their breaths on each other's bare chests sent tingles of pleasure through them.

Quentin couldn't resist and gripped Lukas' cock, petting it softly. It immediately hardened in his grasp, making Quentin smile. "You like it, don't you?" he asked before planting kisses up the Norwegian's neck. Lukas moaned softly and shifted his hips, nodding yes. Quentin giggled cutely and spit on his hand before rubbing faster. The slickness combined with fast motion was driving Lukas to orgasm very fast. The Greenlander jerked his friend off as fast as he could, being sure to not slow down for anything.

Lukas started shaking and whimpering, showing signs of being close to orgasm. Quentin finally stopped, leaving Lukas on the edge. He crawled between the taller one's legs and put his mouth close to his penis. "I want your seed in my mouth." he said, then placed his mouth on Lukas' dick. Lukas wasn't fond of cumming in people's mouths, but he couldn't deny Quentin's request. His wet tongue licking on Lukas' tip felt amazing and within seconds he was spilling his seed in the smaller one's mouth.

Quentin relished the cum in his mouth and enjoyed the lovely sounds that the Norwegian made as he was caught in the ecstasy of orgasm. "Is there anything else you would like me to do tonight?" Quentin asked then kissing Lukas' nipples. "I-I get really sensitive after a cum, but I'd like for you to keep going." He replied. Quentin nodded and smiled as he continued to rub the still-hardened penis of his friend. Lukas whimpered and groaned, his sounds turning the other character on more than anything. Just by watching and listening, Quentin was already leaking precum.

"I...I do have one request." He said, stopping the rubbing of Lukas' member. The Norwegian looked over in attention. "I want you to...enter me." was his request. Lukas nodded and flipped Quentin on his belly, then crawled on top of him. He gently pushed his cock into Quentin's rear until he hit his prostate. "Ah! Yeah, right there!" The smaller one moaned. Lukas smiled and started humping the little one's rear harder. "M-more!" Quentin demanded. As asked, Lukas went harder, forgetting his own discomfort and pleasing the Greenlander.

After a minute or so of hard pounding, Quentin asked Lukas to stop. "B-but why? Don't you like it?" He asked. "I do, but I want to be able to see your face as you please me." Quentin said. Lukas got off and laid down flat. Quentin straddled his waist and lowered his hind end onto Lukas' cock. The new position was much more comfortable and they could watch eachother's expression as they were pleasured. Quentin began to ride Lukas' penis and bouncing on it many, many times. Lukas, being as sensitive as he was, moaned and squirmed under Quentin's body weight, trying to endure the burning pleasure.

Each time Quentin bounced, Lukas' sensitivity heightened and he couldn't control himself. His expressions of intense pleasure made Quentin smile with satisfaction. "I never thought I'd be the one to make you this happy. It feels like an honor." He said, riding faster. Lukas was starting to enter the highest level of orgasmic pleasure and he was afraid he couldn't handle it. "J-just a little more!" Quentin said, beginning to pant and shake. He rubbed his own cock as he rode Lukas' as roughly as he could.

At the same time Quentin reached orgasm, Lukas entered his next level of it. They both screamed loudly and cummed in unison. It was as if they had become one. Quentin quickly pulled off, his semen being all over Lukas' bare chest. The intensity of the orgasm had left the Norwegian shaking and whimpering.

"Shh, shh, calm down." Quentin cooed as he teased Lukas' penis tip with his little finger. His finger was so small it could fit inside Lukas' hard cock with ease and he did just that. "Oh, that feels so weird, but good" Lukas moaned. Quentin smiled and put his entire little finger inside. Lukas kept moaning and shifted, both from discomfort and pleasure. After going in so far, Quentin stopped. He wiggled his finger a bit before pulling out. "I think that's good." He said after planting a kiss on Lukas' forrhead.

The Norwegian nodded and hugged the little Greenlander close. Together they fell asleep, letting the warmths of one another's body put them to sleep.


End file.
